Una nueva esperanza
by kykio88
Summary: IxK SxL Una relación casi perfecta que se desmorona en el momento más inesperado. Un amor casi prohibido que debe ocultarse. Un hombre confundido que solo busca la verdad. Dos hermanas totalmente opuestas y dos hermanos herederos a un gran emporio
1. La difícil realidad

**Una Nueva Esperanza**

**Hello!! aquí estoy con esta nueva historia, que antes que nada debo aclarar, la idea _NO ES MÍA_, yo sólo la escribo pero es original de inumoonhp05 (tmb se publica en su cuenta). Es un inuXkag que involucra también sesshXlin y sanXmir. Creo que será muy buena pero ustedes juzguen.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban las calles de Tokio, como era costumbre algunos niños jugaban en las pocas calles tranquilas y las avenidas estaban algo congestionadas por el tráfico usual. Una joven de cabellos largos regresaba sosteniendo su mochila en el hombro, estaba sólo a unos cuantos escalones de llegar a su casa, el templo Higurashi. Era un lugar con ambiente antiguo, famoso por una perla y el árbol sagrado que albergaba.

Al entrar se quitó los zapatos y anunció su llegada, ese día en especial había sido pesado y sólo quería tomar un baño y dormir, por desgracia sus planes se vieron interrumpidos de tajo al ver en el comedor a toda su familia cenando con un invitado.

- Buenas noches hija –la saludó su madre sonriendo como siempre.

- Hoy si te tardaste hermana, tuvimos que empezar sin ti –agregó su hermano menor mientras el abuelo continuaba más interesado en la comida sobre su plato y otros dos pares de ojos se posaban sobre ella haciéndola sentir incómoda en más de una forma.

- Buenas noches –saludó con la vista sobre el suelo.

- Pero no te quedes ahí parada, ven y siéntate, supongo que te dará gusto ver a Inuyasha –escuchó la voz fría de su hermana mayor y el color rojo se apoderó de su rostro sin que lo pudiese ocultar, por fortuna el aludido era bastante despistado en cuanto a esas cosas.

Kagome fue hasta la mesa y tomó asiento sin mirar a nadie, sólo escuchando la conversación algo banal que sostenían los otros y concentrándose en no parecer nerviosa. Sirvió en su plato algo de comida, apenas una probada para que no le dijera nada su madre y continuó intentando no ser notada. El ambiente era tranquilo como cualquier noche normal en la que Kikyo llevaba a su novio para cenar, al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones en las que Kagome preferiría saberlo antes y estar prevenida para verlo.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya –la sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Inuyasha y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que era tarde, quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado sumida en sus pensamientos. La familia se despidió del chico y Kikyo iba a acompañarlo hasta la puerta pero el teléfono sonó.

- Debe ser para mí, pero creo que Kagome estaría más que encantada de guiarte –dijo la hermana mayor mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novio e iba para atender la llamada.

Kagome se sonrojó y se puso de pie junto con Inuyasha, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta y él la besó en la mejilla diciendo adiós, ella respondió con un tímido –Hasta luego- y permaneció en la entrada hasta que se le perdió de vista el auto.

- Inuyasha… -suspiró melancólica y mordió sus labios intentando contener todas las emociones que siempre guardaba en su interior, así regresó al interior sin mirar a nadie y sin darse cuenta de que su madre la vio sabiendo lo que sentía y reprochando en cierta forma a su otra hija por siempre hacer eso a Kagome.

El día siguiente inició como cualquier otro, clases en la universidad, maestros y compañeros, pero algo en la chica de cabello negro lucía diferente, su mirada no mostraba el brillo usual sino que se veía apagada y triste. Probablemente todos lo notaron pero sólo alguien le tenía la confianza para decírselo.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kagome? –le preguntó uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

- N… nada… estoy bien… sólo algo cansada, anoche no pude dormir muy bien

- ¿Por qué?

- No… no lo sé –sonrió intentando parecer normal y cambió el tema sin saber que Kouga como todos los demás hacía tiempo que notó los sentimientos que ella tenía por el novio de su hermana, quien para él era un idiota que la hacía sufrir y a quien le gustaría darle una buena lección por ello.

Inuyasha llegó a la oficina sin muchas ganas, no ocupaba un puesto importante ni le gustaba estar ahí pero debía hacerlo para mantenerse él mismo y a su mamá. Como todos los días se topó con su confidente y mejor amigo, un chico que fue con él a la universidad y era un par de años mayor a causa del tiempo que pasó entrenando para convertirse en monje. El joven Miroku era un hombre bastante atractivo y competente en su trabajo pero tenía un gran defecto, debilidad por las mujeres y falta de voluntad para serles fiel.

- ¡Inuyasha! –lo saludó con un tono festivo que desapareció al notar el semblante de su amigo- ¿Pero qué te pasó? Te ves bastante mal.

- Ya cállate Miroku –respondió pasando de largo.

- Déjame adivinar, la señorita Kikyo canceló la cena de anoche porque no encontró su lápiz de labios o quizás se le rompió una uña y como siempre tú terminaste pagando por ello.

- La cena estuvo perfecta.

- ¿Fue después que se le rompió la uña?

- No digas tonterías –lo atacó cerrando la puerta de su oficina con un golpe que más de una persona notó, pero no estaba de buen humor y la razón sí era Kikyo.

Al parecer para Inuyasha el detalle del teléfono había sido bastante significativo –Ya has soportado demasiado – le decía siempre Miroku pero por primera vez lo veía de esa forma, aunque al mismo tiempo se reprochaba por darle tanta importancia a un "detalle", como siempre llamaba a las descortesías y faltas de atención de su novia. Sin embargo un poco más tarde una llamada de la misma joven le regresaría el buen ánimo.

- Anoche ya no pude despedirme de ti, así que por qué no vamos a comer hoy y te compenso por ello… -dijo la joven haciendo una cita para ese mismo día en la que tendría el mejor pretexto para pasar un buen rato con él y quizás después convencerlo de llevarla a otro sitio por la noche.

La reunión tuvo lugar en un centro comercial, claro que antes debió pasar por ella a su casa y esperar casi veinte minutos a que estuviera lista. Luego de pasar un buen rato en el restaurant, el más caro del lugar, dieron una pequeña caminata por los pasillos rodeados de tiendas, en especial joyerías. En un aparador Kikyo vio un dije de oro blanco y diamantes, al instante sintió que debía tenerlo a cualquier precio y de preferencia en ese mismo momento, sin duda se vería bien en ella y sería el perfecto pretexto para llevar consigo y mostrar una foto de su apuesto novio.

- Inuyasha debo tener ese dije… es hermoso… para poner una foto de nosotros.

- Ya sé que darte para tu cumpleaños –respondió él mostrándose indiferente y reanudando sus pasos.

Ella le siguió el juego aunque por dentro lo tomó como una clara señal de su grave problema "Inuyasha nunca me va a dar todo lo que quiero…". Tal vez tenía al chico más apuesto que hubiese visto y todas la envidiaban por eso, pero no le gustaba que no costeara todos sus gastos, además, era el soporte de su madre y eso quizás nunca cambiaría.

Esa tarde Kagome entró a su recámara luego de otro pesado día, por fortuna no se había topado con su hermana y prefería mantenerlo así, no era el mejor momento para escuchar lo mucho que Inuyasha la amaba. En realidad no tenía deseos de hacer nada pero tampoco podía dormir, así que revisó uno de sus cajones, ahí encontró un pequeño cuaderno decorado por ella misma, lo tomó y fue al escritorio para actualizar su diario. Ese silencioso confidente era el único a quien mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, el único que podía guardar sus secretos y no tener lástima por ella. Fue un largo rato el que pasó escribiendo y derramando un par de lágrimas solitarias, en un momento se acostó sobre el papel encontrando el punto en el que finalmente podría desahogarse por completo y dejar ir algo de sus penas, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que llama a la puerta. Muy de prisa ocultó la libreta y se secó el rostro suponiendo que era su madre para pedirle que la ayudara con la cena, sin embargo al abrir se topó con Kikyo. La joven entró sin más y se miró en el espejo.

- Necesito que me prestes tu abrigo blanco, Inuyasha ya no debe tardar, va a llevarme a cenar… es un lugar excelente, bastante costoso y el único de su tipo en toda la ciudad. Ojala un día conozcas a alguien como mi Inuyasha. –después la miró y sonrió burlona y triunfante mientras Kagome intentaba ignorar sus palabras y se dirigía al armario para darle el abrigo.

- Espero que se diviertan –le dijo intentando ocultar en vano sus sentimientos pero Kikyo sólo encontró una forma más para tomar ventaja, pero su madre entró en ese momento interrumpiendo el momento.

- Inuyasha te espera abajo, no tardes.

- Gracias, dile que suba. –la mujer mayor salió negando con la cabeza, las tres sabían por qué esa petición pero ninguna dijo nada, ni siquiera Kagome. –Gracias por el abrigo, creo que hoy volveré sola a casa así que me cubrirá bien del frío.

- ¿No te va a traer Inuyasha? –preguntó inocente y desconcertada cayendo en la trampa.

- No creo... ¿no te lo había dicho? –se hizo la inocente y su hermana negó con la cabeza- esta noche voy a terminar con Inuyasha. –las palabras de Kikyo fueron simples y directas, como si estuviese hablando de usar otros zapatos, la otra joven no podía creerlo, tenía al hombre más maravilloso del mundo y pensaba romper con él.

- ¿Por… qué? –preguntó apenas pudiendo articular palabra.

- Es lo mejor… no tiene nada que ofrecer… claro que me ama a mi pero… ya se repondrá y yo encontraré un mejor partido.

Kagome iba a decirle algo, tal vez intentar hacerla entrar en razón o algo así, ella sabía que Inuyasha iba a sufrir con eso, sabía que estaba enamorado de su hermana y lo que ella pensaba hacer lo lastimaría. "No quiero que inuyasha sufra…" –pensó aguantando las ganas de llorar, por desgracia no parecía que ella pudiese hacer nada.

De repente él pareció en la puerta y su novia lo invitó a entrar a una habitación que no era suya. Inuyasha saludó con cordialidad a su cuñada y luego fue tomado por sorpresa, Kikyo lo besó abrazándose a su cuello, no era común ella esos desplantes de pasión en público, pero éste tenía una misión muy específica.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia afuera, donde el viento sacudía los árboles con fuerza en protesta, como si ni la misma naturaleza estuviese de acuerdo con ella soportando tal cosa. Pero no podía hacer nada, pensaba que cualquier otra cosa que no fuera "indiferencia" la delataría.

- Nos vamos –dijo al fin su hermana mayor, tomando del brazo a Inuyasha sin dejarlo despedirse. Los vio salir y cerró la puerta, parecía que el destino le estaba jugando otra cruel broma o por lo menos así lo tomaba, sin pensar que la autora de tal cosa era su hermana.

La joven pareja abandonó la casa tomados de la mano, Kikyo hablaba sobre cosas triviales como era su costumbre, pero esta vez él no la escuchaba, estaba inmerso en sus propias ideas pensando en que cada momento que pasaba al lado de ella compensaba todo lo que lo hacía sentir mal, las veces que ella no aparecía a las citas, o cuando debía dejar todo para ir a atender alguna "emergencia" de su novia, que resultaba ser algo sin la menor importancia. En verdad la amaba, tal y como era sin importar cualquier defecto Inuyasha estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la mujer de su vida, aquella con la que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días y compartir cada momento.

El lugar era más que encantador, Inuyasha y su novia eran conocidos ahí como clientes asiduos e inclusive él le había mandado dedicar un par de canciones del grupo que tocaba casi todas las noches. Pasaron momentos tranquilos, ella estaba algo distante pero él no le dio importancia ya que así era algunas veces y no significaba más que algún capricho momentáneo que pasaría al día siguiente, sin embargo algo tarde ya ella soltó una bomba que lo destrozaría en pocos segundos.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en la oficina? –preguntó la joven tanteando por última vez el terreno antes de llevar a cabo su decisión.

- Como siempre. –respondió él sin muchas ganas.

- Hace mucho que estás ahí y las cosas no cambian.

- Y no creo que lo hagan, sabes que no me gusta ese lugar.

- ¿Y por qué no buscas algo mejor por otro lado?

- En cualquier sitio va a se lo mismo.

- Inuyasha… creo que… bueno… tal vez te parezca algo apresurado pero… lo he pensado mucho y aunque todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido maravilloso, hemos llegado al punto en el que no estamos avanzando. –dijo indiferente ante una mirada confundida de él.

- No te entiendo ¿qué quieres decir?

- Lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación y continuemos sólo como amigos. –habló tranquila y fría para luego darle un sorbo al vino mientras Inuyasha trataba de entender lo que escuchó.

Cómo podía sólo decirlo así, cómo era posible que la mujer que amaba, quien lo amaba, o por lo menos así lo creyó hasta ese momento, dijera eso y terminara todo así.

- No te entiendo ¿qué pasa¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ya te lo expliqué, simplemente no podemos continuar juntos.

- Kikyo te amo… ¡No te das cuenta¡Cómo es posible que sólo lo digas así! –golpeó la mesa lleno de desesperación y llamó la atención de todos los comensales sin que le importara mucho, pero ella parecía bastante molesta por ello.

- No necesito que me armes una escena –sonrió y se puso de pie para salir del lugar, él dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y fue tras ella, la encontró en la calle subiendo a un taxi.

- ¡Kikyo no te puedes ir así! –le gritó cuando el auto arrancaba, pero probablemente ya no logró oírlo.

Inuyasha se quedó de pie en el pavimento como esperando que algo pasara, que todo resultara ser mentira o por lo menos encontrar una razón para lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que todo era real y Kikyo no estaba ahí, no lo esperaba y conociéndola no querría volver a verlo, no le quedó más opción que pedir su auto y marcharse sin rumbo fijo. Deseaba ir a buscarla, tal vez podría hablar con ella "No me recibirá…"-pensó mientras daba la vuelta en una calle más y pisaba el acelerador.

Una ligera lluvia rociaba el pavimento y los autos, pero él no se dio cuenta, continuó encerrado en mundo de ideas hasta que se detuvo justo al pie de las escaleras del templo, él no quería ir ahí pues sabía que el intentar hablar con ella sólo lo heriría más… pero ya estando ahí su cuerpo pareció haber tomado vida aparte de sus pensamientos y cuando recapacitó de nuevo estaba rodeando la casa para ir directamente a la habitación de Kikyo.

En un árbol grande había una casa hecha para Souta, subió por los peldaños improvisados y trepó al techo de la misma, el cual lo llevó hasta una rama en apariencia fuerte y ésta hasta la luz apagada de un dormitorio. Golpeó en el vidrio para ser escuchado, en un principio no recibió respuesta pero luego de insistir la luz se encendió y una asustada chica se asomó. Al verlo Kikyo se sorprendió bastante y abrió la ventana.

- Inuyasha te dije que todo acabó, éstas no son horas de venir a buscarme y mucho menos de esta forma. –habló en tono bajo para no despertar a nadie y luego cerró de nuevo y apagó las luces decidida a ignorarlo.

Él se quedó ahí sosteniéndose de la rama mientras veía la forma de bajar sin llamar la atención de nadie más, lo último que necesitaba era a toda la familia haciendo preguntas, para su desgracia escuchó el ruido de la madera romperse lentamente y lo siguiente que supo fue que había tocado el suelo. Se quedó sólo recostado por un momento, la lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte y el dolor de su espalda se hacía notar, cerró los ojos esperando que pasara pero una voz femenina que lo llamaba de cerca lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad "Seguramente todos están aquí… maldición" –pero para su sorpresa la única arrodillada sobre la hierba era Kagome.

- ¿Estás bien? No te muevas voy a llamar una ambulancia…

- Espera –la detuvo tomándola de la mano- Estoy bien… no llames a nadie… no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí.

- De acuerdo… pero voy por el botiquín par curarte esa herida –la joven nerviosa se puso de pie y se perdió detrás de la puerta, fue hasta entonces que él sintió una punzada en la frente, se llevó la mano hasta ella y descubrió algo de sangre brotando, pero no le importó, ahora sólo pensaba en una cosa "Kikyo…".

Momentos después Kagome regresó con una pequeña caja llena de venditas y algunas medicinas, limpió la herida de Inuyasha con cuidado y en silencio, no quería decir nada y definitivamente él tampoco tenía palabras. Al terminar lo examinó con la mirada en busca de alguna otra herida pero estaba bien, sólo algo adolorido y bastante mojado al igual que ella.

- Mañana ve con un médico para que te revise –dijo tranquila y en voz baja.

- Feh! Si estoy bien… gracias… espero que no te enfermes. –el comentario la hizo sonrojarse desviar los ojos que mantenía sobre el suelo.

- No te preocupes… y no fue nada… te pediré un taxi.

- Vine en auto.

- Hueles a alcohol… no te dejaré ir así.

- Vine hasta aquí, estoy bien, no necesito que me cuides tanto –respondió casi agresivo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba algo la ropa, ella lo imitó.

- Entonces puedo despertar a mamá y pedirle que te lleve, o hacerlo yo misma, no regresarás conduciendo –respondió en una forma imperativa que Inuyasha no conocía.

- Que necia eres –comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras un par de ojos castaños observaban la escena desde arriba sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

- Tú eres peor, no entiendes que es peligroso –pero Inuyasha pareció no escucharla, sólo siguió caminando sin siquiera mirarla, hasta que se detuvo al pie del primer escalón.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste Kagome… estaré bien –habló por fin viéndola a los ojos y ya más calmado, con la tristeza a flor de piel nuevamente sin poder aparentarla, una vez más la joven sintió que se le rompía el corazón sólo de verlo así.

- Ella te quiere… sólo dale tiempo para que reflexione… -en verdad no pensó sus palabras ni la reacción que él tuvo, una mirada dolida y una sonrisa mal fingida que le dedicó antes de caminar y perderse lentamente bajo las gotas de lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche. –Kagome eres una tonta… no debiste decir eso… -se regañó a sí misma mientras se volvía y entraba a la casa en silencio.

Con cuidado regresó el botiquín a su lugar y subió a su recámara donde un estornudo la llevó hasta la regadera, tomó un baño caliente mientras continuaba pensando en Inuyasha y en su hermana, en lo mucho que el la amaba y sufría por ella. Todavía no era capaz de entender la decisión de Kikyo y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero por desgracia no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para cambiar las cosas, para aliviarle la pena al hombre que amaba y no lo sabía. Esa impotencia parecía comérsela de apoco junto con las esporádicas lágrimas que era capaz de derramar.

Salió del baño y se asustó al ver a su hermana sentada en su cama limándose las uñas de lo más tranquila. Kikyo la miró fría y calculadora escudriñándola como si la fuese a juzgar por traición.

- Veo que no tienes horario para dejar de ser la buena samaritana. –Kagome no respondió, sólo fue a un cajón por algo de ropa. – Mira, el que no esté conmigo no quiere decir que me haya dejado de amar y que puedas acercarte, sabes que Inuyasha nunca te verá como algo más que la niña ingenua que eres.

- No sé a qué te refieres, sólo le limpié una herida –respondió mal aparentando ingenuidad.

La mayor sólo la vio negando con la cabeza y se marchó sin decir más, ambas sabían a que se refería, pero Kagome no era capaz de afrontarlo, prefería guardar silencio y conservar para ella todo, además Kikyo era su hermana y no podría acercarse al hombre que ella sabía amaba, aunque no lo dijera. "Ellos se aman… yo jamás podría…" –se repitió una vez mas antes de ir a la cama e intentar dormir sin mucho éxito.

Los siguientes dos días fueron bastante tensos, el teléfono sonaba en la casa Higurashi y todos sabían que si era Inuyasha no debían atender, o aunque lo hicieran Kikyo no hablaría con él. Kagome pasaba el menos tiempo posible ahí, sólo viendo a su hermana estar como si nada sucediera y escuchando repicar el aparato sin poder atender, sin saber qué podría decirle en caso de hablar con él. Y para terminar de empeorar las cosas la chica tenía un resfriado terrible desde aquella noche.

Inuyasha iba y venía como un alma en pena que paga por un castigo, sin saber que su único error era no tener dinero suficiente, o más bien haberse fijado en la mujer equivocada. Miroku pretendía animarlo y sacarlo por las noches para conocer alguna jovencita que le sacara a Kikyo del corazón pero su amigo sólo lo rechazaba y se quedaba en su departamento llamando y manteniendo esperanzas de que su novia reaccionara y le dijera qué había hecho mal. "Soy un imbécil… ni siquiera sé qué hice… qué sucedió…" –se culpó mil veces ingenuo de la realidad.

Una noche la espera fue demasiada y no pudo resistir más el no verla, el no saber de ella en lo absoluto, si estaba bien, si lo extrañaba, si todavía sentía algo por él, y aunque quizás le costara otra caída, fue a buscarla. Pensó en hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior pero consideró más prudente llamar a la puerta, de inmediato la madre de las chicas atendió y lo hizo pasar antes de subir por Kikyo, la señora sabía que no lo recibiría pero igual debía intentarlo. Inuyasha esperó intranquilo y ensimismado hasta que una voz femenina lo distrajo.

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome –se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, por fortuna la fiebre ocultó el intenso calor que se le subió al rostro a la chica, pero eso le hizo recordar que estaba enferma y lista para ir a dormir, no era una forma en la que le gustara ser vista, en especial por él. Estaba buscando qué decir cuando un estornudo la interrumpió. – Te enfermaste… por mi culpa el otro día, lo siento… -dijo el joven algo apenado por la situación.

- No fue tu culpa –sonrió tímida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás aproximándose a las escaleras.

- Feh! Eso dices pero sabes que es cierto, te mojaste por mi culpa y por eso estás enferma.

- Entonces digamos que me debes una –sonrió algo tranquila y también lo calmó a él, aunque fuese por unos segundos antes de que la señora Higurashi regresara diciendo que Kikyo estaba dormida, cosa que todos sabían no era cierto.

- Gracias… será mejor que me vaya… -se despidió de ambas y salió con la cabeza baja mientras la mujer mayor se retiró a su habitación, pero Kagome sabía que es no era todo y salió de la casa sabiendo que Inuyasha continuaba ahí. No le tomó mucho tiempo dar con el chico que ya buscaba la escalera hacia el techo.

- ¿No es suficiente con una vez? Supongo que quieres ver si te rompes algo –le dijo procurando no llamar la atención de nadie más.

- Kagome… feh¿Por qué me sigues?

- Por que sabía que ibas a intentar una locura y no me voy a ir hasta que te vayas tú. No quiero que termines en el hospital.

- Eso no va a pasar, mejor sé buena niña y regresa a tu habitación… además… te hace mal estar aquí –la reprendió al final.

- No entraré hasta que no te vayas… tú decides si me enfermo más o no… - Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desaprobación y lo pensó por un segundo, pero sabía que ella lo haría y no quería que se pusiera peor por su culpa, de cualquier manera Kikyo seguramente no lo recibiría.

- Está bien… -respondió apenas y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ella hasta el pie de las escaleras. – No tenías que seguirme… -le dijo viéndola apenas para luego comenzar a bajar los escalones.

- Inuyasha… mañana a las siente treinta de la noche… en la calle de atrás del templo, mi hermana está yendo al gimnasio –habló en un suspiro sin terminar de entender qué hacía, siempre le dolió verlos juntos y saber que no la amaba, pero que él estuviese así era demasiado, si para verlo feliz debía reunirlo con su hermana, entonces lo haría.

- Gracias… -murmuró sonriendo y casi regresando para abrazar a la joven- te debo dos.

Luego desapareció bajo la luz de la luna casi llena mientras Kagome se reprochaba en parte por lo que hizo. Regresó a su habitación en silencio y casi de inmediato Kikyo entró sin llamar.

- ¿Qué te dijo Inuyasha?

- Nada… no debiste negarte.

- Mientras más pronto entienda, mejor… hace las cosas más fáciles para ambos. –habló perdiendo un poco la frialdad por instantes, como si en el fondo también le doliera estar separada de él. – Pero no lo niegues, te saliste detrás de él.

- Olvidó sus llaves, sólo se las entregué. Y ahora si me disculpas, por favor quiero dormir. –abrió la puerta y se esperó ahí hasta que Kikyo salió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y la mirada calculadora y vacía de siempre.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Helllo otra vez, espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, apenas es una pequeña introducción a la temática general. Muchas gracias a todas y espero que sigan la historia de verdad. y por último si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario, cualquier tipo de crítica es buena. MIL GRACIAS. **


	2. La despedida

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su amplia oficina sentado detrás de un escritorio de roble café oscuro, revisaba algunos papeles y reportes como era usual, era el vicepresidente de la empresa, sólo por debajo de su padre y como ésta estaba casi retirado por algunos problemas aislados de salud, él tomaba casi todas las decisiones importantes. El teléfono sonó e hizo un semi mueca de desagrado, no le gusta ser interrumpido pero la que era su secretaria desde hacía un par de semanas cuando la anterior renunció, era sólo una joven que suplía diversas vacantes, así que no podía pedirle demasiado. Atendió la llamada y luego entraron dos mujeres de muy poco más de veinte años, a una ya la conocía y la otra, según le acaban de informar, sería la que se quedaría permanentemente en el puesto, a primera vista no le dio mucha confianza, demasiado corta de edad y de apariencia muy amable, no podría con la presión justo como tantas otras que ya habían pasado por ahí.

- Ella es Lin, se quedará con el puesto, señor. La voy a instruir con lo que usted ya me ha dicho, pero creo que debería decirle algunas especificaciones.

- Como que no tolero que me interrumpan. Sentenció frío y casi con actitud déspota.- que te diga lo necesario y lo demás lo sabrás con el tiempo, por lo pronto ya sabes lo más importe, así que si me disculpan – y regresó la mirada a las hojas de papel sin siquiera dejar que la chica de ojos castaños y cabello negro se presentara, a ella le pareció poco común pero no lo tomó a mal.

- Te dije que tiene un carácter imposible, pero en cuento encuentre algo mejor serás la primera en saberlo… –dijo Sango a in cuando salieron – aunque el salario es excelente.

- No te preocupes. Muchas gracias, sé que me conseguiste el trabajo porque somos cuñadas, pero no te voy a defraudar –sonrió tranquila y agradecida a la hermana de Kohaku, el hombre con el que planeaba casarse.

- Sé que eres muy capaz, sólo espero que no te destroce los nervios, a mi me tiene loca en sólo dos semanas, no hay nadie que lo tolere… por eso está solo… -inquirió espantándose del cuerpo la tensión- Pero ven, te voy a poner al corriente… creo que nos va a tomar todo el día.

Así Lin empezó a ser instruida entre pláticas amenas y sin saber nada en todo el día de su nuevo jefe, ya la habían advertido más de una vez sobre lo duro y distante que podía ser pero ella tenía la certeza de que nadie podía tener el carácter tan terrible como se lo describían, así que prefirió tomar las cosas con calma y no formarse juicios sin antes conocer bien al hombre de ojos dorados.

&&&&&

La noche estaba comenzando apenas y cerca del templo Higurashi había un gimnasio lleno de personas reunidas por edades, una joven mujer de cabellos negros conversaba tranquila con su entrenador personal, un tipo alto y de físico trabajado que le enseñaba cómo utilizar correctamente los aparatos y las series que debería hacer. Inuyasha la observó desde lejos un rato, estaba esperando el momento justo para aproximarse y hablar con ella, aunque los celos lo invadían terriblemente cada vez que el tipo coqueteaba con ella.

Un rato después por fin estuvo sola y él pudo hacer acto de presencia, llamó la atención de la joven con una suave palmadita en la espalda que la asustó algo, pero al notar que se trataba de él una sonrisa efímera se apoderó de su rostro, como si se encontrara contenta de verlo pero no quisiera demostrarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Necesito hablar contigo Kikyo… -respondió en tono bajo y casi suplicante Inuyasha mientras buscaba las manos femeninas para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

- Ya no sigas, no hagas esto, ni tú y ni yo nos lo merecemos. Las cosas no van a cambiar por más que hablemos. Lo nuestro ya se terminó. – después soltó los dedos que tenían contacto con los propios y se fue hacia el vestidor de mujeres, justo donde él no podría seguirla.

Más que derrotado y con un sentimiento de impotencia que lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza salió del gimnasio, no sabía si esperarla o no, en el fondo estaba convencido ya de que no había fuerza humana que cambiara la decisión de Kikyo, pero otra parte de él aún se resistía a creer que sólo así había perdido al amor de su vida, a la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días y quizás un poco más. Con los puños cerrados de ira caminó dando grandes zancadas y sin rumbo fijo, o más bien sin darse cuenta que iba justo hacia la parada de autobús. En su mente sólo rondaba Kikyo y la forma en que viviría ahora sin ella, si no hubiese sido tan cerrado con sus propios sentimientos se hubiese permitida dejar correr un par de lágrimas que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por salir.

De repente escuchó que alguien decía su nombre en voz baja, la joven caminaba justo detrás de él, al voltear encontró a Kagome con una pesada mochila al hombro y otros dos pares de libros entre los brazos. Ella lo miró pensando en que seguramente ya habría hablado con su hermana y ella lo había rechazado otra vez, sólo eso podía explicar el semblante por demás decaído y obviamente triste del chico que amaba más que a su propia vida.

- Kagome… -murmuró con sorpresa mientras ella lo miraba escudriñando en lo profundo de sus ojos dorados. –Déjame ayudarte. –la sacó de sus pensamientos al quitarle de los brazos los libros y del hombro la mochila.

- Gracias… -dijo apenas y comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más al templo en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de lo que podían decir o hacer en esa situación, hasta que él por fin se decidió a hablar aunque eso implicara abrirse algo más de lo que deseaba.

- Gracias por decirme dónde hablar con ella, creo que ya no te voy a molestar más. –sonrió melancólico.

- No te precipites, mi hermana es muy impulsiva… tal vez pueda hablar con ella y…

- E intentar convencerme de que regrese con Inuyasha –interrumpió una Kikyo salida de la nada y con los ojos llenos de furia inexpresada – Una vez más vas a ser la niña buena y yo la fría y malvada superficial.

- No Kikyo yo no… -quiso defenderse Kagome que ya estaba más que nerviosa por lo que la otra pudiese decir.

- Claro que sí, ahora estás al lado del pobre Inuyasha mientras yo soy la mala. Pero… ¿sabes Inuyasha? –se dirigió a él con infinita indiferencia- deberías fijarte en cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones para contigo, no es tan buena y desinteresada como parece –terminó la frase y emprendió un paso algo veloz hacia el templo mientras los otros dos se quedaron con una tensa calma esperando ser rota.

- Gracias, creo que mejor voy yo sola –habló la joven tomando sus cosas y comenzando a correr tan rápido como le era posible hacia su casa, no porque estuviese ansiosa de toparse otra vez con su hermana mayor, sino porque su rostro estaba rojo y las lágrimas comenzaban a traicionarla mientras esperaba a que Inuyasha preguntara algo sobre lo que dijo Kikyo, por fortuna reaccionó antes de que eso sucediera y ahora se encontraba muchos metros lejos de él. La mochila en su hombro lastimaba bastante y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar los libros que llevaba contra su pecho, pero nada era demasiado si con eso se apartaba de ese hombre.

Llegó corriendo a su casa y con la respiración agitada luego de los muchos escalones que tuvo que subir a toda prisa, intentó no toparse a nadie para no dar explicaciones, así subió las escaleras en completo silencio y revisó que nadie estuviera en el corredor, al fin entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta y segura de que estaba a salvo, por desgracia no era así.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –escuchó la voz de la persona que menos necesitaba oír en ese momento.

- No sé de qué hablas, ni siquiera tú lo sabes… -respondió quedándose de pie cerca de la puerta.

- Por favor, créeme que Inuyasha no va a caer en tu jueguito, él sólo me quiere a mí. Si se te acerca es para poder estar cerca de mi nada más. Obviamente no puede tener interés en ti después de haber estado conmigo, soy una mujer y tú una niña ingenua sin nada que ofrecerle.

- Es mejor que ya te vayas… -habló Kagome intentando contener el dolor y la rabia que le causaban las palabras de su hermana.

- Como quieras, sabes que no vales nada como para ser competencia, ni siquiera mis sobras son buenas para ti. –se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin mirar a la otra joven y sin estar bien conciente del efecto que sus palabras tenían, además, muy dentro de ella sabía que no deseaba separarse de Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó reteniendo algunas lágrimas y con los puños cerrados, fue directa a la ventana y la abrió, el aire frío que soplaba con algo de fuerza la ayudó a liberarse de todo lo que sentía, el miedo, la furia y sobre todo el dolor. En ese momento Inuyasha sabría lo que ella sentía por él y seguramente había mal interpretado sus actos, ella lo amaba y todo el tiempo quiso ayudarlo para estar con Kikyo, pero luego de esa tarde probablemente él no lo tomaría así.

&&&&&

Inuyasha regresó a su casa bastante tarde esa noche, al abrir la puerta vio a su madre sentada en la sala esperándolo, de inmediato se puso de pie y lo abrazó con los ojos llorosos.

- Estás bien… -murmuró Izayoi intranquila.

- Sí, lo siento… necesitaba pensar – él sabía que su madre estaría preocupada, él no solía andar con el celular apagado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mamá… -habló como si estuviera tranquilo mirándola a los ojos- Siempre has dicho que quieres conocer China, mañana empiezo todo para que vayamos a vivir allá.

- ¿A vivir¿Es por Kikyo? –preguntó tomando ambas manos de su hijo con infinita ternura. Izayoi era una mujer hermosa y entregada siempre a su hijo, él la apoyaba con dinero pero ella siempre estaba ahí para él y lo conocía más que cualquier otra persona.

- No me quiero quedar aquí más tiempo y tengo una oferta de estudio allá para hacer estudios de postgrado. Es una oportunidad excelente y éste es el mejor momento para tomarla…

La mujer sonrió mientras pensaba, ella tenía un gran motivo para quedarse pero el ver así a su hijo le dolía demasiado y en el tiempo que estuvo con Kikyo ella logró conocerla lo suficiente, sabía que jamás regresaría con su hijo. Lo meditó por unos segundos en silencio y luego asintió para recibir un abrazo fuerte y lleno de agradecimiento, su hijo no tenía por qué preguntarle si quería irse, él podía ser por completo independiente pero sabía que no podía dejarla sola.

&&&&&

Pasó una semana más o menos desde que Lin comenzó a trabajar con Sesshoumaru y cada vez se acostumbraba un poco más al silencio helado que lo envolvía siempre, sólo decía un par de palabras, las más indispensables y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo solo revisando el trabajo que ella le entregaba por la mañana. A ella no le gustaba eso, el silencio nunca le gustó así que decidió un día que podría hacer algo para obligarlo a hablar un poco más.

Esa mañana él entró y le pidió los reportes, Lin se los entregó como siempre y él se perdió detrás de la puerta de madera sin notar la sonrisa especial que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

Dos horas después Sesshoumaru salió con el mismo montón de hojas en la mano y lo dejó sobre el escritorio de su secretaria, luego la miró escudriñando en los ojos castaños con una mirada tan penetrante como ella nunca conoció antes ninguna.

- ¿Qué crees que hiciste con los reportes?

- Nada señor, sólo los revisé e hice algunas correcciones. Espero que no haberme equivocado.

- Todo quedó perfecto pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Sólo quería alivianar algo su trabajo.

- No se te paga para eso, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer –respondió tajante mientras caminaba de regreso para aislarse del mundo de nuevo, aunque no lo logró.

- Disculpe, estaba pensando que el tiempo puede ser más útil –le dijo entrando detrás de él sin pedir permiso.- a mi no me cuesta nada hacer ver esos reportes todos los días y así podríamos enfocarnos en los nuevos proyectos para agilizarlos y tenerlos en marcha más pronto de lo esperado.

- Los proyectos nuevos no te importan. Sal de aquí.

- Señor Sesshoumaru, estoy capacitada para algo más que ser secretaria, conozco el campo y puedo ser útil, sólo necesito una oportunidad. Se lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo. –caminó para adentrarse más y alcanzar unos estantes llenos de información específica sobre las nuevas empresas de la compañía. Lin en ese momento sumida en demostrar que podía hacer las cosas bien no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que era vista, en cómo parecía que ese hombre podría robarle el alma con la mirada. – Aquí está… -murmuró tomando un montón de hojas y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio, esperó que él se acercara pero al sentir que no lo hacía se fijó por primera vez en la postura de su jefe, totalmente alejado de ella casi con furia en el semblante pensó por unos segundos que la despediría.

- Dime lo que quieras, te demuestro que estás equivocada y te vas a hacer tu trabajo.

Sesshoumaru estaba más que seguro de que ella no tenía idea de cómo manejar un proyecto como el que había tomado, era demasiado joven para conocer como funcionan las cosas hablando de tales magnitudes. Hubiese querido despacharla de inmediato y conseguir a alguien más pero debía admitir que hacía mucho que no tenía trabajando con él a alguien tan eficiente y que además cambiara la atmósfera fría que siempre se respiraba, lo suyo no era hacer cálido el lugar pero en el fondo pudo reconocer que esa joven era algo diferente a cualquier persona que hubiese conocido antes.

Tras un par de horas de hablar casi sin detenerse para tomar aire Sesshoumaru recogió los papeles sin decir nada, tal como permaneció todo ese tiempo, Lin lo miró sin entender su actitud en lo más mínimo, pensó que no le había gustado lo que dijo, pero entonces ¿por qué la dejó terminar? Quizás la despediría o regresaría todo a su lugar como si nada. Imaginó mil cosas en unos segundos, menos lo que pasó.

- Tráelo mañana terminado, todo lo que dijiste pero escrito para hacer una presentación formal, si no, olvídate del trabajo. –le entregó la pila de papeles en los brazos y se dirigió a la silla detrás de su escritorio, Lin se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada, sin pensarlo fue hasta él y besó su mejilla, luego salió sin tomar en cuenta el gesto tan inapropiado de agradecimiento que acababa de dar.

Sesshoumaru se quedó así solamente ignorando la suave caricia que acababa de recibir, nunca conoció a alguien que hiciera eso, las mujeres que lo rodeaban se la pasaban tratando de llegar a algo más con él pero por alguna razón no percibía ese coqueteo de la joven fresca que trabajaba con él.

&&&&&

Era domingo por la tarde y el sol daba algo de calidez debajo de sus rayos, Kagome estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras del templo barriendo las hojas del suelo, el resto de la familia estaba dentro de la casa ocupada en sus labores cotidianas sin sospechar lo que estaba por sucederle a la joven. Vio lentamente surgir por los escalones una figura masculina de ojos dorados que llevaba consigo una rosa roja y una pequeña cara del mismo color, Inuyasha fue directo hacia la paralizada mujer y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla intentando disfrazar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿y tú?

- A punto de marcharme, sólo vine a despedirme… pero ahora creo que no tiene caso… ella no querrá recibirme otra vez.

- ¿Te vas¿A dónde? –preguntó por instinto sin querer entender lo que él decía.

- Me voy a China… -Kagome se quedó en silencio con las palabras arremolinadas en el pecho sin encontrar el orden apropiado para decirlas. – Quiero pedirte un favor… dale esto a Kikyo –extendió la rosa y la pequeña caja.

- ¿Por qué te vas?

Inuyasha no esperó que esa jovencita hiciera la pregunta que no deseaba responder, en el fondo se sentía derrotado y no quería decirlo a nadie pero Kagome le había demostrado ser confiable en más de una ocasión.

- Sabes por qué lo hago… -extendió más los presentes y ella los tomó con timidez- Gracias por todo Kagome, has sido una buena amiga. –sonrió con melancolía en los ojos dorados y se marchó en silencio sin ser detenido por ella, que ya no tenía fuerzas ni ideas para hacerlo sin decirle lo que sentía por él. Cosa que además bajo esas circunstancias.

Se quedó ahí por unos minutos con un rastro húmedo sobre el rostro y sin mucha fuerza en las piernas, ahora ya no podría estar a su lado, ni siquiera para mirarlo en silencio, él estaba sufriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, sólo una persona podía hacer eso y Kikyo no estaba dispuesta, no parecía siquiera importarle lo que Inuyasha sintiera. Con mucho trabajo tomó fuerzas y entró a la casa secándose las lágrimas, subió a la habitación de Kikyo y llamó a la puerta al tiempo en que entraba, si su hermana se enojaba ya no era importante.

- ¿Por qué entras así?

- Inuyasha te trajo esto. –habló con un nudo en la voz mientras dejó en la cama a un lado de la otra los presentes.

- Creo que nunca va a entender.

- No… ya lo entendió. –las palabras de Kagome desconcertaron mucho a Kikyo y de inmediato abrió la caja, en el interior había un dije de oro blanco que tiempo atrás fascinó a Kikyo y una cosa parecida a una concha marina que al abrirla mostraba maquillaje para labios color carmesí.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sin entender las palabras de Kagome y su relación con el presente.

- Un regalo de despedida, se va a China porque no puede estar sin ti – esperó por unos segundos que su hermana respondiera, y con suerte que recapacitara pero la otra sólo se giró para darle la espalda.

- Pues es mejor así –se dirigió a ella con una voz fría y una risa casi burlona. – Mejor vete ya. -Kagome negó con la cabeza y salió ya derramando lágrimas necias y sin notar como su hermana se mordía los labios aguantando la sensación de vacío que inevitablemente comenzó a invadirla. – Eres un idiota…

La joven que abandonó la habitación no pudo regresar a lo que hacía antes, sólo atinó a encerrarse en la suya y comenzar a escribir en su diario, dejando ahí las lágrimas y sentimientos que ya no era capaz de retener.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy con otro capi, espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, ojalá que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Ahora ya sin más me voy y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario, porfis, cualquier tipo de crítica es buena. Se cuidan mucho. Byes! **


	3. Sin ti

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

El lunes por la mañana un auto verde metálico se detuvo en la entrada de una gran empresa, dentro de él un hombre joven de ojos apagados y pecas en el rostro besaba los labios de su novia, la mujer con la que estaba comprometido para casarse. Lin le agradeció por llevarla ese día que su auto estaba en el taller mecánico y se despidió de manera usual sin saber que un par de ojos dorados la observaban desde otro auto que ingresaba al estacionamiento.

La joven llegó a su escritorio y dejó los papeles que llevaba, sólo tenía que terminar unos reportes antes de que Sesshoumaru llegara y por fortuna aún faltaba mucho para eso, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó. Luego de unos cinco minutos la presencia fría que ya tenía bien memorizada apareció delante de ella sorprendiéndola bastante.

- Buenos días… -saludó dubitativa.

- Si lo que estás haciendo es el proyecto, toma tus cosas y vete, sino, entra y enséñame lo que tienes. –dio media vuelta se adentró en su oficina dejando la puerta emparejada y sin darle importancia a si ella se iba o no.

Lin respiró profundo y tomó los papeles que necesitaba, luego se puso de pie y entró en silencio a donde estaba él. Sin que le dijera nada extendió papeles sobre el escritorio y empezó a hablar sobre las ventajas que tendría una nueva planta de producción en cierta ciudad algo lejos de Tokio. Mientras ella habló de corrido por varios minutos Sesshoumaru pareció no prestarle atención, permanecía de pie sin mirar gráficas ni nada, sólo con la vista fija en la ventana y sin hacer ninguna pregunta, aclaración o corrección. Al terminar Lin no sabía si lo había hecho bien o no, sólo esperó otro eterno par de minutos hasta que por fin Sesshoumaru le dijo algo y la miró de frente.

- Déjalo aquí, lo mandaré al departamento apropiado para que le del una última revisada, si se aprueba tendrás tu comisión apropiada y serás reubicada en el puesto adecuado, si sigues trabajando aquí. –Lin se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, fue como si la amenazara o advirtiera de algo y no podía quedarse con esa duda.

- ¿Si sigo aquí?

- Si no te casas y atiendes hijos antes de que eso suceda, a eso me refiero.

- No tiene por qué pensar nada de eso, estoy comprometida con mi carrera. –sus palabras fueron sencillas y claras en extremo, aunque sin abandonar ese tono de dulzura que siempre la acompañaba.

- Ahora regresa a tu trabajo. –Lin dio media vuelta y volvió a lo que la ocupaba rato antes sin pensar más en el extraño comentario de su jefe.

&&&&&

A media mañana en la universidad casi todos estaban en clase, aunque entre ellos no se encontrara Kagome. A lo lejos, perdida entre árboles y arbustos en un rincón donde lo que más deseaba era no ser vista, se encontraba la joven mujer. Tenía la mochila a un lado y se abrazaba las piernas ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas, de su boca no salían palabras ni de su mente más de un pensamiento fijo mientras sus ojos lanzaban al mundo lágrimas inconsolables y con un solo responsable de su existencia.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Inuyasha no estaba en Japón y ella cada vez podía menos con el tiempo, cada momento le pesaba sobre la espalda y cualquier cosa le parecía imposible y dolorosa. Evitaba ver a su familia; las cenas juntos eran como una penitencia que libraba apenas, trataba de no hablar con sus amigos y ahora faltaba a clases cada vez que veía la ligera oportunidad; de cualquier forma nunca ponía atención y tenía semanas de apuntes en blanco y enormes huecos en lo que ya deberías saber. Pero después de todo a nadie le importaba, o de eso quería convencerse, su mamá tenía días buscándola al igual que Sango y Kouga, ellos tres habían sido los obstáculos más difíciles de sortear, pues no era fácil engañarlos y sentía que todos estaban llegando al punto de tomarla por las muñecas y exigirle como a una niña pequeña el que se explicara. Y tal vez tendrían derecho de hacerlo, pero no podía aceptarlo¿cómo decirles que su problema se llamaba vacío y era causado por la ausencia de Inuyasha? Nadie sabía, según ella, lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre y no quería decírselos, después de todo era bastante tonto haberse enamorado de él siendo novio de su hermana y ahora que ya no estaba sentirlo tan fuerte por dentro que le costaba trabajo respirar, no, definitivamente el explicar la verdad no era ninguna opción.

En eso estaba justamente concentrada cuando una voz más que conocida la interrumpió, pensó en levantar la mirada y atender a su nombre pero así Kouga notaría las lágrimas en su rostro y no podía darse ese lujo. Quién sabe cómo había llegado a encontrarla, pero ahora estaba ahí a su lado y no sería fácil salir de esa.

- Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? –volvió a escuchar al varón mientras lo sentía acomodarse en el pasto justo a su lado.

- Nada, sólo tengo sueño. –respondió en la misma posición.

- No es cierto, cuando quieres dormir te acuestas en el paso con la mochila de almohada. Vamos a tratar otra vez ¿qué te pasa desde hace días?

- No es nada Kouga… ahora tengo que…

- ¡Claro que no! – interrumpió cuando notó que estaba por darle una nueva excusa, ponerse de pie y marcharse, pero esa vez no se saldría con la suya – Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué tienes.

La joven sintió cómo la tomó su amigo por los hombros y casi la obliga a mirarlo de frente, eso era todo, ya no tenía salida posible. Ya no quedaba más por hacer que contárselo, tendría que empezar desde el inicio, supuso, pero no tenía palabras, su garganta estaba anudada y no lograba articular nada coherente, lo único que pudo hacer fue en un impulso rodear a Kouga con los brazos y apoyarse en él mientras el necio llanto silencioso se llenaba de suspiros y sentía algo de alivio estando así.

- Lo… siento… Kouga perdóname…

- No, no te disculpes, todo va a estar bien. Tranquila, desahógate… -él la consoló y le devolvió el abrazo para confortarla, ya sabía de sobra qué era lo que la tenía así, sólo buscaba la oportunidad de que ella se lo contara y de poder ayudarla para que al fin fuera libre. Así se quedaron por varios minutos, abrazados lejos de los ojos extraños en un pequeño recinto donde él tenía que permanecer fuerte para ella aunque por dentro le doliera verla sufriendo por alguien más mientras callaba todos sus sentimientos prohibidos.

- Gracias… sé que he estado muy rara estos días… y es… es por…es que…

- Es por Inuyasha, lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Te conozco. Dime qué pasó con él. – Kouga la miró a los ojos ahora que estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro y respiró profundo preparándose para lo que iba a escuchar.

- Él se fue… terminó con mi hermana y se fue de Japón, nunca lo voy a volver a ver, él ama Kikyo y estoy segura de que ella siente algo por él pero terminaron, ella terminó y no lo quiso volver a ver, traté de que hablaran… Inuyasha estaba irreconocible… la extraña tanto… no pudo seguir aquí con sus recuerdos y se fue… -toda la explicación fue dada entre lágrimas y suspiros profundos y recibida con algo de esperanza, sin Inuyasha en el medio tal vez él tendría su oportunidad.

- Tranquila… todo va a estar bien. Tranquila…

Así se quedaron un largo rato, a veces hablando a veces en silencio, él supo que nada más que el tiempo y el apoyo que de quienes la amaban llegarían a darle consuelo y resignación para olvidarse de ese tipo a quien él odiaba profundamente por haberla dañado así, no entendía como puedo nunca ver a esa mujer maravillosa que lo amaba.

&&&&&

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y bebió algo del vaso que tenía a un lado, a su alrededor la casa que compartía con su madre lucía bastante bien considerando el poco tiempo que tenía habitada, era un lugar pequeño y acogedor que estaba siendo decorado con el estilo japonés que Izayoi extrañaba, no se lo decía a su hijo pero esa mudanza le estaba significando mucho más esfuerzo del que jamás imaginó, ahora estaba lejos de donde creció, de donde se enamoró y de donde tantas cosas pasó al lado de una persona que ante su hijo era inmencionable.

La noche caería en un par de horas y todavía le faltaban algunas cosas que repasar antes de ir a la escuela, además de imprimir un currículum que llevaría a un nuevo trabajo, con suerte y en poco tiempo podría establecerse del todo en ese lugar extraño y ajeno, y si contaba con un ángel guardián el recuerdo de Kikyo se desvanecería hasta desaparecer por completo de su memoria y de su corazón.

Los últimos días habían sido una locura, trámites en la escuela, ayudar a su madre en la casa, adaptarse a las costumbres y medios de transporte de donde vivía ahora. Así cada día tenía suerte de terminar extenuado y caer como piedra sobre la cama y entonces tener cinco o seis horas de sueño sin pensar en ella, sin soñar con tantas cosas buenas que tuvieron o contar las pesadillas donde la perdía una y otra vez.

&&&&&

Desde que Inuyasha se había marchado del país Kikyo siguió su vida normal, todos pensaban que apenas y se percataba de la ausencia del joven pues iba al gimnasio y no perdía oportunidad de salir con amigas o amigos, inclusive había aceptado citas con un par de pretendientes para después rechazarlos por cosas minúsculas.

Un día eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y su paseo matutino con un grupo de chicas todas iguales a ella terminó antes de lo pensado, entonces tomó un taxi en dirección a su casa. Afuera del vehículo el clima era caluroso y el sol golpeaba las aceras con gran fuerza, no se trataba del clima más apropiado para andar caminando pensó ella por algunos minutos hasta que sin darse cuenta el conductor se detuvo con la luz roja y por la ventanilla se asomó un parque con caminos entre árboles que conducían hacia ciertas esculturas de artistas locales.

Así obedeció a un impulso y después de pagarle al taxista se bajó para dar un paseo en ese lugar que antes visitó una vez con Inuyasha. En esa ocasión no pudo apreciar el arte ni la naturaleza pues ese no era el tipo de lugar que le atraía, a diferencia de él, y lo estuvo presionando para que se fueran pronto. Por eso fue que no entendió su necesidad espontánea de estar ahí de nuevo. Caminó viendo a detalle todo lo que no notó antes, se pasó largo rato así hasta que otra visión la llamó de la misma forma.

Esta vez fue un restaurant que también ya conocía. Era un lugar tranquilo y en apariencia común pero que Inuyasha visitaba seguido por la música de ambiente que tenían y los grupos que llevaban por la noche, era poco común ese tipo de gustos en él y jamás le dio razón de ellos, pero aún así pasaron mucho tiempo juntos ahí. Entró y pidió una mesa sólo para ella, no acostumbraba comer sola pero podía hacer una excepción pero esa vez.

El rato se le pasó ligero y agradable, recordó a Inuyasha muchas veces y sonrió y se sintió triste, aunque jamás lo reconocería ni con su sombra en el fondo lo extrañaba y no entendía las propias razones para haber acabado la relación. Después de pagar la cuenta se puso de pie y dirigió la mirada hacia un sitio que sus ojos no tocaron antes. Fue tal vez coincidencia u obra del destino pero cerca de la salida reconoció una melena plateada que juró reconocer. Se apresuró a salir, caminó disimulada pero muy atenta a él, era Inuyasha, no podía equivocarse, era su cabello y su semblante, tenía que ser él.

Estando ya muy cerca ese hombre se puso de pie y se giró quedando por un momento de frente a ella, no era quien creía, aunque lo que vio la impactó todavía más. Se trataba de un hombre con el mismo color de ojos y de cabello, sus rasgos eran casi iguales y su presencia y seriedad casi la misma. Supo a la perfección que no era él por las sutiles diferencias, pero tenía que conocerlo, su ex pareja jamás le dijo nada sobre hermanos pero no pensó que fuera casualidad conocer a alguien tan parecido ahí mismo.

Por desgracia su intento por pensar en algo para conocerlo fueron en vano y el extraño se perdió sobre un auto blanco estacionado afuera. "Entonces tendré que volver mañana…" –pensó todavía intrigada y decidida a averiguar algo más sobre ese hombre misterioso vestido con un traje de diseñador.

&&&&&

Lin estaba sentada trabajando como todos los días, sesshoumaru había enviado su proyecto a otra parte de la empresa donde lo aceptaron y perfeccionaron de inmediato, ahora la joven se encontraba en espera de algo más que hacer para terminar de demostrarle que era capaz. Sesshoumaru salió de repente con su celular en la mano, el aparato sonaba y lo expendió hacia ella con un ademán seco.

- Contesta, no estoy. –ella lo tomó apenas entendiendo y lo vio regresar a su privado.

- ¿Si? –dijo tímida a la otra persona.

- Pásame a sesshoumaru –le ordenó una mujer con la voz enfurecida y altanera.

- Él no está ahora, si quieres le puedo dar tu mensaje.

- Claro, el muy idiota no está pero deja a su amante con el teléfono. Pues dile que fue la última que le pasé.

Después todo fue silencio, a Lin le tomó un par de segundos asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Ese hombre de hielo le había dado la llamada para causar justamente eso, que la mujer se enojara y ahora ella era la supuesta amante de un hombre al que apenas conocía. Respiró profundo y entró tocando antes la puerta para regresarle el aparato.

- Creo que no lo volverá a llamar pero dijo que yo era su amante.

- No importa, regresa a lo que hacías. – ella suspiró resignada ante la indiferencia del hombre y volvió a salir, lo que hizo no estaba bien pero estaba por de más segura de que no tenía caso y esa fue sólo una ocasión especial. Que equivocada estaba.

Esa misma tarde ya cerca de la hora de salida él se acercó de nuevo con un papel y se lo entregó, lin vio que había en él dos nombres de mujeres y sus respectivas direcciones, en un principio no entendió de qué se trataba pero pronto recibió instrucciones de qué hacer.

- Mándales un ramo de flores a cada una, que tengan una tarjeta e inventa algo de despedida, que no sea cursi. –el hombre emprendió entonces la retirada pero fue detenido por la voz femenina.

- ¿Son sus novias? –preguntó medio incrédula.

- No se pueden llamar así.

- ¿Y la de la llamada? No creo que quiera flores.

- Ella no está ahí.

Después desapareció definitivamente del lugar y la dejó ahí con una tarea cursi e incomprensible para ella, nunca antes había conocido a un hombre tan mujeriego y lleno de ese cinismo y orgullo de serlo. Se preguntó cómo serían esas mujeres y creyó que podrían ser cualquier pues era difícil no notar el gran atractivo que ostentaba con su mirada ambarina y esa personalidad que a flor de piel era más que atractiva. Al final suspiró resignada y buscó alguna florería para hiciera las diligencias, con ambas notas fue delicada pero contundente intentando imitar el estilo de su jefe pero con un toque de amabilidad que él jamás podría dar a las cosas.

Sesshoumaru regresó a su escritorio como si nada, después de molestarse cuando descubrió que Lin estaba con alguien comenzó a verle el lado positivo. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien como ella trabajando ahí, se notaba a leguas que no era una mujer para un rato, en principio pensó que sería un trofeo perfecto, pero después se dio cuenta de que con toda su inocencia sería incapaz de traicionar a ese hombre con el que estaba. Ahí supo que lo mejor era usarla para quitarse de encima a quienes ya no apreciaba y habían sido sustituidas por otra más, de cualquier forma ella sería intocable y carente de importancia, no necesitaba hacerla creer nada que no fuera realidad.

&&&&&

Al día siguiente del primer encuentro Kikyo regresó al mismo lugar casi a la misma hora, sabía que tarde o temprano debería encontrarse con ese hombre que tanto le recordaba a Inuyasha pero que al mismo tiempo lucía diferente, con todo lo que su ex pareja no tenía.

Llegó a la entrada del lugar y no pudo creer su suerte al verlo sentado a dos mesas de distancia, sonrió para sí misma y se acomodó el cabello negro que caía suelto sobre su espalda antes de caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba solo frente a una copa de vino.

- ¿Estás solo? –le preguntó con toda la confianza que la cauterizaba esperando que lo estuviera y su respuesta fue una señal para que se sentara en la silla frente a él. – Kikyo Higurashi –le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

- Sesshoumaru Tashou –respondió él tomándola para depositar un suave beso en ella como era su costumbre de conquistador. - ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- No creo, lo recordaríamos – entonces pensó qué tipo de conversación podría hacerle para ser directa e interesante, para tenerlo embelezado como le gustaba hacer con los hombres ya que éste se mostraba indiferente. Además ahora que conocía su apellido sabía que no estaba relacionado con Inuyasha en lo absoluto y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. - ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Soy director general de las empresas Tashou.

Kikyo pensó entonces que él era alguien importante, nunca antes escuchó tal nombre pero no le extrañó, de cualquier manera tenía un excelente puesto y el mismo apellido, así que él era un buen partido, alguien adecuado para ella. En seguida llegó un mesero pidiendo la orden de ambos e iniciando así una comida que podría derivar en mucho más.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados ahí ella se comportó como toda una dama coqueta e interesante y él no dejó mover su barrera de hielo que lo separaba del mundo y que sabía lo tornaba irresistible para todas las mujeres. Al final quedaron de verse esa misma noche en un sitio más apropiado y sofisticado, uno elegido por él que ya conocía más de una manera para conseguir lo que quería y pensó que Kikyo no sería ninguna diferencia de las demás.

&&&&&

Al terminar esa eterna semana Kagome podía decir que estaba algo mejor que al inicio, no porque lo extrañara menos, sino por el apoyo que había recibido primero de Kouga y después también de Sango.

**FLASH BACK**

Kagome y Kouga estaban sentados en la cafetería de la universidad cada uno con un vaso de unicel lleno de café entre las manos y en silencio, Sango los vio desde lejos y se acercó pensando que con suerte su amiga por fin habría hablado y podría decirle abiertamente algunas cosas.

- Hola… -los saludó algo seria.

- Sango… siéntate –respondió Kouga mientras Kagome terminaba de meditar algo.

- Sango tengo que contarte muchas cosas… creo que es algo tarde ya pero… es que…

- ¿Sobre Inuyasha?

- Sí… es que…

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? –preguntó la joven a sabiendas de que esa era siempre la única causa de que su amiga estuviera con ese estado de ánimo por los suelos.

- Se fue… terminó con Kikyo y se fue de Japón… y ya nunca más lo voy a volver a ver. Sólo quiero disculparme por no haberte dicho antes…

- No, no te disculpes –le tomó la mano a su amiga y ambas se miraron a los ojos sonriendo algo, por lo menos ahora ya no se encontraba sola.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ahora estaba relajada sobre su cama, aún debía bajar a cenar pero como era viernes no tendría que encontrarse con Kikyo, a decir vedad esa semana hacía días que salía por las noches. Entonces el teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, estiró una mano y tomó el auricular que se encontraba bastante cerca pero al responder nadie habló del otro lado.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó al silencio con música de fondo que había marcado, no le gustaba que hicieran eso y estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz de mujer madura llamó a quien seguramente estaba hablando o no hablando con ella "Inuyasha ¿puedes venir?" escuchó cómo decían su nombre, entonces era él, estaba llamado y no quería hablar con ella, seguramente buscaba a Kikyo y no es cucharla lo había decepcionado, además¿qué podría tener que decirle ella? - ¿Inuyasha… eres tú?

- Sí… sí Kagome… -dijo por fin luego de la dubitativa pregunta y con bastante renuencia. – Me están llamando… y creo que no fue buena idea… no se lo digas a nadie.

- No…

- Gracias eres una buena amiga.

Escuchó las últimas palabras y luego el sonido abrupto de la línea "buena amiga", sí, lo decía por lo que intentó ayudarlo para recuperar a su hermana pero eso para ella no era más que parte de su dolor. Y lo peor de todo era que ahora sabía que él también estaba mal, seguía extrañando a Kikyo y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Pues aquí estoy con una disculpa por la tardanza, pero entre fiestas de fin de año, de principio, lo que me tardé en escribirlo y mientras me lo aprobaron, pues he aquí el resultado. en fin, mil gracias a todas, por leer y por dejar un comentario. Espero que les siga gustando y ya saben, si tienen cualquier cosa que decir, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieran. **


	4. De nuevo

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**& Cambio de escena**

**Nota/Recapitulación: Pues sí, después de como mil años aqui está la actualización, creo que va todo bien. En el capítulo anterior... Inuyasha y Kikyo rompieron, él se va a China. Kagome se queda extrañándolo. Kikyo conoce a Sesshoumaru por casualidad y al parecer pretenden llevarse muy bien. Kouga intenta ser un soporte para Kagome. y pues... básicamente eso... cualquier duda/aclaración/comentario... favor de mandarlo. Grax!**

Con Inuyasha lejos cada día que pasaba se hacía lento y eterno, siempre pensaba en él, en cómo le iría, en si todavía estaría triste por Kikyo… y todavía no lograba entender la indiferencia de su hermana, quien continuó con su vida simplemente así… como si nada hubiera pasado nunca, hasta parecía haber encontrado a alguien más.

- Kagome… ¡Kagome! –escuchó la voz de su amiga llamara.

- Perdón ¿qué pasó?

- Nada, acabo de explicarte toda una teoría de por qué pienso que la pregunta tres está mal, pero pareces estar muy lejos de aquí. –y fue hasta entonces que recordó lo que estaba haciendo, había invitado a Sango esa noche para prepararse juntas para un examen, y hasta ahora no había puesto nada de atención.

- Lo siento… prometo concentrarme. ¿Qué pasó?

- Mira… una cosa es que lo extrañes pero… no dejes que eso te derrumbe, necesitas concentrarte… no puedes perder todo el semestre por él… -a Kagome le sorprendieron en algo las palabras de su amiga ¿tan obvia era? Nunca pensó que se notara tanto la razón de su estado de ánimo.

- Lo siento Sango, no volverá a pasar. ¿Me dices eso de la pregunta tres por favor? –dijo medio fingiendo una sonrisa resignada, sabía que no podría olvidarlo pero… dejarse caer tampoco era la solución.

Así continuaron estudiando buena parte de la noche, hasta que el sueño las estaba venciendo y acordaron dormir para levantarse temprano y terminar.

&

De esa misma forma se le fue el tiempo a Kagome, asistió a todas sus clases en los siguientes semestres hasta graduarse con honores. Todo ese tiempo se la pasó pensando en Inuyasha, extrañándolo con melancolía pero aprendiendo a vivir sin él, aceptando la idea de que nunca más podría verlo… y perdiendo la esperanza de que in día sintiera algo por ella. Algo que nunca logró entender fue la actitud de su hermana, durante dos años más o menos, no conoció a quien salía con ella, o quizás fue más de un hombre, nunca lo llevó a su casa y nunca dijo nada sobre él, pero debía ser alguien muy especial si la tenía tan tranquila.

&

Una noche Inuyasha entró en la habitación decidido después de dudarlo por una hora más o menos. Su madre ya le había dado una evasiva esa noche pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba muy mal con ella y no quería decírselo. Se acercó en silencio hasta rodearla por la espalda, Izayoi se encontraba frente al espejo cepillando su cabello con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo.

- No intentes negarlo ¿qué pasa?

- Hijo… no sé cómo decirlo…

- Sólo hazlo.

- Hoy me llamó tu padre. –al instante él se alejó un par de pasos y desvió la mirada, la sola mención de ese hombre era suficiente para arruinarle la noche.

- Debí suponerlo, siempre que algo te pasa él está detrás. Ahora qué quiere ¿con qué pretexto te fastidia la vida?

- Inuyasha no digas esas cosas –lo regañó enojada, esta vez no toleraría que hablase así. – Tal vez no lo entiendas pero él es el amor de mi vida…

- Mamá…

- Sí, sé lo que piensas. Pero… esta vez es algo serio Inuyasha, tu padre está enfermo… es… es terminal… él va a morir hijo… va a morir… -ella terminó de hablar entre lágrimas pesadas que no podía contener, mientras que Inuyasha solamente permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué sentir, en realidad a él no le importaba su padre pero… no toleraba verla así.

- Yo no… mamá… lo siento… -la miró con angustia y la abrazó con cariño intentando hacerla sentir mejor, confortarla de alguna forma, aunque sabía que esto no estaba en sus manos.

- Voy a regresar a Japón. Me di cuenta de que lo necesito tanto o más que él a mí. Y tú eres un adulto desde hace mucho, no me necesitas ya. Pero… me gustaría tener tu apoyo.

- Lo tienes… tú dime qué necesitas y yo lo haré… -entonces ella sonrió algo mirándolo a los ojos, lo tomó de ambas manos y lo llevó hasta la cama para sentarse los dos viéndose de frente, él sintió que estaba por escuchar algo grande.

- Hijo… tu padre quiere reconocerte como su hijo… quiere que tomes su apellido y la mitad de sus posesiones… junto con tu hermano.

- ¿Qué? No mamá… eso es demasiado. Hace mucho que le dejé claro que no me interesan ni él, ni mi supuesto hermano, ni todas sus posesiones.

- Inuyasha es tu papá, él te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho y ha respetado tu lejanía… pero ahora quiere que tengas todo lo que te corresponde, todo lo que es tuyo por ser su hijo.

- ¡Pero yo no soy su hijo! Él nunca estuvo conmigo, te dejó sola con un niño y nos quiso comprar con dinero después… eso no es ser padre, él no es mi padre. –la decepción y la tristeza en los ojos de Izayoi aumentaron de inmediato pero guardó silencio, sabía que de una u otra forma Inuyasha tenía razón… aunque ella amara a Inutashou… él había hecho todo eso. – Te voy a ayudar en todo lo que quieras mamá, pero no me pidas que sea bueno con él, porque eso es otra cosa. –luego se acercó para abrazarla un segundo con fuerza y luego dejó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Caminó por todo el pasillo varias veces in poder detenerse, en el fondo sentía hervir la sangre y los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, ahora tenía que decidir entre dejar sola a su madre para conservar su orgullo o rebajarse con su padre para apoyarla a ella… era demasiado difícil pues nunca llegó a entender ese sentimiento que ella siempre conservó, ese amor que llevó consigo durante tantos años por un hombre casado que nunca estuvo con ella, que la embarazó e intentó compensar con dinero su eterna ausencia… nunca entendió como podía amar tanto a alguien que a pesar de decir corresponderla, nunca actuó como tal. Y entonces el sonido estruendoso de un rayo en el cielo le dio la señal, lo hizo por fin darse cuenta de la inmensa omisión que cometía… él estaba en un situación casi igual… hacía casi dos años que vivía en China y aún sentía muchas cosas por Kikyo… si ella lo llamara, si quisiera estar con él… no lo dudaría dos veces antes de ir corriendo a verla y regresar para estar a su lado de nuevo.

- Hijo… -escuchó la voz suave de su madre que venía de la sala, él estaba afuera… ¿cuándo salió a la terraza? Tal vez hace mucho, sólo no se había dado cuenta. – Entra, está por llover… no tienes que huir. –sonrió con melancolía y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de té.

- ¿Cómo supo a dónde llamarte?

- Porque hemos estado en contacto durante toda tu vida, siempre tiene mi teléfono, yo el suyo y de vez en cuando nos vemos a tus espaldas Inuyasha. –habló ella sincera y tranquila, liberando un peso que llevó mucho tiempo sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser…

- Pues sí es hijo… nunca pude separarme de él… ni siquiera lo intenté…

- Pero madre… cuando su esposa murió él no te buscó… no te merece.

- Desde que su esposa murió él me llama casi todos los días y siempre me pide que vaya a su lado… la única razón por la que me he negado estos años es por ti, para no perderte. –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para luego encender el fuego en la estufa y buscar en la alacena las bolsitas de té. – Pero creo que ya tienes edad para entenderlo y tomarlo con madurez.

- No… no entiendo… cómo pudiste engañarme tantos años…

- Me costó trabajo… mira Inuyasha, tu padre y yo hemos cometido muchos errores, y desafortunadamente la mayoría te han afectado a ti… pero el mayor de ellos ha sido el tiempo que dejamos pasar pensando en que siempre tendríamos un "mañana"… hoy me di cuenta de que no es así, él tiene cáncer y va a morir en algunos meses… ya no tengo tiempo con él. –desvió el rostro hacia otro lado para poder contener en silencio las lágrimas que otra vez la asechaban, pero él lo notó y se dio cuenta de que la entendía, de que era cierto lo de sus errores pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más que ella y que si podía hacer algo para ayudarla entonces lo haría.

- Madre… yo no puedo regresar ahora mismo. Aún me falta un mes para terminar mi contrato temporal… así que vas a tener que volver sin mí. Te alcanzo después. –le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos.

- ¿Lo harás Inuyasha?

- No te puedo mentir y decirte que él me importa en estos momentos pero tú… no podría dejarte sola ahora. Voy a hacer lo que quieres. Sólo me gustaría que me cuentes la verdad… toda la historia desde el principio. –ella lo abrazó con algo más de calma y luego besó su frente.

- Entonces creo que debo preparar café y usar las bolsas té para mis ojos. –rió todavía en tono triste.

Y esa noche la pasaron hablando, ella le contó por fin toda la historia, cómo hacía muchos años se enamoró de su padre y cómo nunca pudieron estar juntos, en principio porque Inutashou estaba casado con otra mujer y luego por temor a que él no lo entendiera, Izayoi siempre puso a su hijo en primer lugar e Inutashou lo había respetado, aunque de igual manera le insistió siempre para que se mudara con él, para que se casaran y vivieran la vida que pospusieron tanto por su primer matrimonio. También trató de hacerle ver a Inuyasha que su padre no era el hombre desalmado que él creía, que él siempre estuvo al pendiente de ellos y nunca jugó con ella, simplemente se habían enamorado cuando él ya no sentía nada por su esposa.

Terminaron de conversar ya muy cerca del amanecer, cuando a Inuyasha se le habían agotado las preguntas y a Izayoi las razones. Al final él llegó a entender que lo más importante de todo era ese "lo amo" que tantas veces repitió su madre. Él haría lo necesario por ayudarla a ella, no a él.

&

Esa tarde Kagome paseaba junto con Sango por una plaza comprando chucherías y conversando de cualquier cosa, era, hasta ese momento, un sábado normal. Al pasar por una joyería Sango se detuvo a ver los relojes y ella vio algo más hacia adentro, cada vez que pasaba por esa tienda con su hermana, ella siempre le decía lo magníficas que eran las joyas ahí. Pensó que no le extrañaría verla en el interior curioseando las cosas.

Para su enorme sorpresa notó en el interior una joven de cabello negro y largo, sin creerlo bien se fijó mejor y en realidad sí se trataba de Kikyo, la pudo reconocer con facilidad por la misma ropa que le vio en la mañana. Negó con resignación y luego se fijó en quién la acompañaba, hacía casi dos años que ella ocultaba a alguien y con suerte podría verlo ahí, desvió la mirada y notó a un hombre alto que también daba la espalda, pero lo que miró fue demasiado, se paralizó y tomó el brazo de Sango.

- Es Inuyasha… -le dijo poniéndose detrás de un pilas que estaba a su lado como para evitar que la vieran.

-¿Dónde?

- Dentro… está con mi hermana… no puedo creerlo. –y Sango se asomó. En efecto, vio a Kikyo pero estaba sola con la vendedora.

- Kagome… Kikyo está sola dentro…

- Claro que no, ahí está… es su cabello… no le vi el rostro pero sé que es él.

- Asómate de nuevo, está ella sola. –Kagome obedeció y se extrañó mucho de no encontrarla acompañada, entonces miró hacia otros lados y se aproximó hacia la entrada, en la joyería sólo estaban las dos mujeres, como si la figura masculina se hubiese desvanecido.

- Ahí estaba… -murmuró más para sí misma mientras se alejaba de la joyería sin ganas de seguir ahí.

- Me preocupas… ¿te sientes bien? –Kagome la miró con reproche- No, es decir… viste a alguien que no estaba ahí…

- Es que sí lo vi… ah… ya no sé qué pensar, a lo mejor ya lo sueño hasta despierta…

- Vamos por un café y a conversar. –concluyó Sango ya pensando en qué podría hacer para ayudar a su amiga, pues el alucinar personas era un síntoma muy grave. Mientras tanto, el hombre alto de ojos dorados regresaba al lado de Kikyo luego de una rápida excursión a la tienda deportiva que quedaba al doblar la esquina por el pasillo hacia la salida.

- ¿Ya elegiste?

- Me gusta éste –indicó un anillo de oro con labrado y varios diamantes muy pequeños formando una madeja brillante, era muy hermoso y, desde luego, el más caro del lugar.

- Está bien. –sacó la billetera y se dispuso a pagar el anillo especial

&

Ahí estaba una vez más, de pie con una larga escalinata frente a él, el viento soplaba con increíble fuerza despeinando su cabello y el frío se colaba entre la tela de su abrigo. Se había prometido ya mil veces nunca más regresar a ese lugar, continuar con su vida y olvidar todo eso que se clavó en el interior. Pero no podía. En el fondo todavía conservaba esa esperanza de que de repente todo se rehiciera y volviera a ser como antes, cuando todo estaba bien, cuando podía planear su vida al lado de ella. Cuando Kikyo decía amarlo como él todavía la amaba.

Pero algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, a lo lejos notó la figura de una mujer que bajaba las escaleras con algo de prisa y viendo hacia todos lados, llevaba suéter y bufanda para cubrirse. Se notaba su cabello caer largo hasta su cintura, quizás un poco más abajo, debía ser ella. Sí, ese era el destino que lo ayudaba, quizás esa era su oportunidad para hablar y arreglar las cosas, o por lo menos para hacerle saber que había regresado, para dar pie a una nueva relación.

La mujer continuó su camino hasta estar muy cerca de él, entonces se detuvo y dio media vuelta apresurada, como asustada por la presencia del hombre. Inuyasha de prisa para no perder su oportunidad se acercó hasta tomarla del brazo con delicadeza y sonreír.

- Kikyo…

- ¿Inuyasha? –preguntó la chica muy asustada y desconcertada. ¿Sería él? en verdad tenía frente a sí a ese hombre en quien tanto pensaba o era sólo otra cruel broma de su imaginación, únicamente un sueño más.

- ¿Eres tú? –preguntó él ya no estando tan seguro de sí mismo ni del destino.

- No, soy Kagome… Inuyasha… regresaste… volviste a buscarla… -murmuró sin poder creer lo que veía… era lo que justamente deseó por dos años, encontrarlo otra vez, verlo y tocarlo… pero su Inuyasha solamente pensaba en Kikyo, sin importar todo el tiempo que había pasado, al igual que ella, él también seguía enamorado de la misma persona.

- No… -le dijo soltando su brazo y viendo por primera vez su rostro detenidamente, aún conservaba todas esas diferencias con su hermana, aún sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente y su piel un bronceado más marcado… sólo que su cabello estaba algo más largo que la última vez que la vio. – No volví a buscarla…

- ¿Entonces? No creo que estés aquí parado a meda noche por si se me ofrecía ir a la farmacia y me daba miedo ir sola… -bromeó ella intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y su alegría… ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Todavía no se explicaba cómo se resistió a saltarle encima en el mismo instante en que lo vio… Inuyasha… él había regresado y estaba ahí a su lado… esa era la vida dándole una nueva oportunidad de verlo, aunque fuera como siempre, sin estar a su lado.

- ¡Feh! No seas tonta… es que… bueno pues… ¡no es de tu incumbencia! Pero te acompaño, no te dejaría ir sola.

- Gracias. –sonrió de nuevo mordiendo su labio inferior y muy orgullosa de sí misma, de su control… de no parecer la misma niña tonta paralizada de antes y de poder ocultar su acelerado corazón, ahora era una mujer, no una niña y podría ser su amiga, aunque todavía lo amara más que a nada. - ¿Hace mucho que volviste?

- No, sólo unas semanas. –respondió él a secas con el pensamiento fijo en Kikyo, tal vez no sería buena idea saber de ella después de todo.

- ¿Regresaste por trabajo?

- No, más bien por acompañar a mamá, ella está pasando por momentos difíciles y no quise dejarla sola.

- Lo siento, pero lo que sea va a estar bien. –se detuvo un momento y cuando él la imitó, lo tomó de la mano con fuerza como signo de apoyo, Inuyasha correspondió y luego siguieron caminando.

- ¿Por qué sales a esta hora de la madrugada?

- Mamá tiene fiebre y necesita medicina, el abuelo no está, Souta es muy pequeño y pues… -hizo una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente, antes de romper el encanto y nombrar a su hermana, seguramente él preguntaría por ella de todas formas- Kikyo duerme.

- Ah… sí… ella… ¿cómo está?

- Pues… bien… como siempre… -se calló para no decirle que estaba con alguien y ya hablaba de matrimonio. Afortunadamente llegaron al mostrador de la tienda y eso le dio unos segundos más para prepararse para lo que pudiera venir. –Ella pues, no está haciendo nada, aunque tuvo un trabajo… lo intentó un tiempo pero no resultó muy bien.

- Te creo –rió él entre irónico y burlesco- Kagome… sé que ya te he molestado antes pero… ahora necesito de tu sinceridad… y tu discreción… otra vez… -la miró con seriedad mientras el encargado cobraba las medicinas.

- Sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo. –respondió como entendiendo de antemano. – Ella está con alguien, hace mucho que salen juntos y pues… ella habla bastante de casarse últimamente. –y Kagome jamás sabrá si fue más doloroso para él enterarse o para ella verlo sufrir así, intentando ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa muy falsa.

- Ya veo… así es el tiempo.

- No siempre. –y ella también sonrió falsa, aunque Inuyasha no lo notara. -¿Nos vamos? –preguntó para romper el momento y continuar con la charla luego de una calle de silencio absoluto. - ¿Vas a regresar a China?

- ¡Feh! ¡Ya te dije por qué volví, no pienses que me voy a regresar por Kikyo! Me voy a quedar el tiempo que sea necesario… además, allá no tengo nada que me espere.

- ¡Eres un gritón! Sólo era una pregunta. –retobó ella algo exaltada.

- ¡Y yo sólo te di una respuesta! Vaya que has cambiado, antes eras mucho más agradable. -la criticó viéndola tan directamente a los ojos, mientras se detenían al pie de la escalera, que pudo ver cómo se le llenaban de lágrimas sin que se permitiera llorar.

- Bueno… yo… lo siento…

- No llores, no lo soportaría, yo no quise decir eso… es solamente que parece que ahora tienes un carácter muy diferente al de antes, pero está bien, ahora que estás más grande y los hombres te persiguen como locos, debes ponerles un alto. –ella rió con ironía.

- No tienes que intentar remediarlo… y los hombres no me persiguen… -él guardó silencio, en realidad esa plática y la noche en general habían tomado un sentido que no podía entender bien y definitivamente no deseaba. – Olvídalo. Será mejor que le lleve las medicinas a mamá pero… ¿voy a verte de nuevo verdad?

- Pues… no lo sé… es que… -dudó Inuyasha sin saber qué decir, en realidad para él Kagome no era más que la hermanita de Kikyo.

- Llevo prisa pero sé algo que te puede ser útil. Llámame mañana en la tarde, voy a estar sola.

- Está bien… -respondió luego de meditarlo unos segundos.- Te llamo mañana. –y dio media vuelta para subir al auto y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras era observado por un par de ojos castaños que todavía se preguntaban si todo eso había sido real o solamente era uno de esos tantos sueños.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Pues ahí está. Ojalá les haya gustado y si hay algún comentario porfitas mándenlo!! **


End file.
